Fan:Brondramon (Re: Classic)
Digimon Classic had only one incident in which the servers were offline for more than a day; they were rendered offline and out of commission for a solid month because of an explosion that occurred in server towers across various regions. It is not known to the humans why this series of explosions occurred, but to the NPCs of Digimon Online, they know fully well. The content patch they were updating with, the second it had finished, triggered the return of the Legendary Super Ultimate known as Brondramon, the Bronze Serpent. In it's life long clash with it's archenemy Cobaldramon, both of their signature auras were so devastating in effects that even the weakest of attacks is capable of causing an explosion while this aura is present. Had this battle had taken place in any other Digimon setting, the Digital World would've been absolutely destroyed because of these two. Personality Traditionally, in the original Bronze and Cobalt incarnations of Brondramon and Cobaldramon, Brondramon had always indicated that it was the only one of the two meant to display "true" levels of intelligence. Brondramon is quick to identify certain plots, possibly even with the most minimal or lack of hints altogether. For instance, when a DNA Digivolution of VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon had attempted to silence Brondramon by turning him to stone, Brondramon had already not only known it would still manage to survive the attack regardless of whether it was turned to stone or not, but also, just as the combined Digimon zoned in on Brondramon's center eye, used White Torch to ignite his own head into a fire so hot that even VictoryGreymon's fire attribute and Crest of Courage was not enough to prevent critical damage from occurring to VictoryGreymon the moment that Brondramon was sealed in stone and the combined form collapses and degenerates back into VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon. It is also heavily implied that due to the above incident, Brondramon has associated anything Greymon related in nature as having weaponry designed to slay Dramon-type Digimon such as Brondramon, and thus developed numerous strategies on it's own accord in order to counter the most common attacks utilized by Greymon-species Digimon, such as White Torch to ignite his own head into flames so hot that any Digimon, regardless of attribute, will be heavily harmed by them; this attack has been known to outright kill WarGreymon on contact, but it's not entirely strong enough to land a truly fatal blow on VictoryGreymon in comparison. The only reason as to why VictoryGreymon stands a better chance against this counterattack is because of the difference in weapon choice between WarGreymon and VictoryGreymon, and the fact that VictoryGreymon's iconic Dramon Breaker is MUCH more heavily resilient to Brondramon's extreme levels of fiery power. Attacks *'Final Flare': Brondramon withdraws his body parts into the pots that form it's body, and unleashed explosive streams of violet colored magma out towards anything in range. *'White Torch': Brondramon ignites his head into wreathing white colored fire to disorientate and make it difficult to strike his middle eye. Deals increased damage if the Digimon in question is a Greymon-species. *'Ψ Bomb' ("Psi" Bomb): Brondramon's wings withdraw into his body as a torrent of blue flames burst out above Brondramon and forge into a gigantic sphere, which is promptly dropped towards the ground in front of Brondramon. *'Bronze Twilight': Brondramon's Aura it emits during battle; the longer Brondramon lasts in battle unhindered, the stronger it becomes and thus the more difficult it is to land solid melee attacks against Brondramon without burning up within his aura. If power output surpasses 100%, Brondramon will undergo "Overload Digivolution" which will transform Brondramon into "Overload Brondramon". *'Overload Sequence': Brondramon's equal to a powered up form of his normal self, his body turning into a fiery, black and violet wraith of his normal body. Considered a separate Digimon from Brondramon itself, and also considered an unknown evolutionary stage; it has traits of a Burst Mode but given how Brondramon is Super Ultimate, it is difficult to judge what type of Burst Mode this new transformation is. It is also heavily implied that this particular form is what Brondramon had originally looked like in prehistoric times.